


They Put a Shark in a Parka!

by agentz123



Series: Donsy Week 2020 [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Badass Daisy Duck, Badass Donald Duck, Cannot WAIT to Watch, DT87 References, Donsy Week 2020 (Disney), F/F, F/M, GlomTales, HONORARY NIECE WEBBY, Inspired by "They Put a Moonlander on the Earth!", Starting a New Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Dewey, Webby, and Daisy accompany Donald and Penny on their trip to Flintheart Glomgold's new theme park.Donsy Week 2020, Day 2 - Family
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Dewey Duck, Donald Duck & Penumbra, Donald Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck/Daisy Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Gizmoduck/Robotica, Penumbra/Della Duck
Series: Donsy Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of context here: Penumbra has realized that she has developed a strange fondness for Della, so she enlisted the help of Adult Male Della, Child Male Della, and Child Female Della.
> 
> I really hope the writers continue to develop the relationship Penny and Donald built in "What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?!"

Donald snorted in disgust. “You want to do _what?!_ ” 

“Shush!” Penumbra growled, pulling her ray gun on him. After a brief moment, she noticed him making a strange clicking sound and shaking his head in what seemed to be disappointment. 

“We’ve been over this, Penumbra. You can’t just shoot someone whenever they make you upset. Unfortunately.” 

“Right, right. Sorry.” She slid the weapon back in its sheath. These Earthers have such strange customs. ”But yes. I would like to take Della to Duckburg’s new theme park. She complains a lot about this planet’s gravity, and rightfully so. It’s only from my extensive training that I am able to continue wearing standard Moon attire. I believe this...Flintferris Glomwheel contraption will make her feel...lighter.” 

It certainly was going to do that to _her _, but she didn’t say it aloud. However, it did not seem like she needed to do so. Donald’s eyes burned through her armor and into her chest.__

__Before he could respond in scrutiny, two smaller ducks peeked out from around the corner._ _

__“Did someone say --”_ _

__“-- Flintferris Glomwheel?”_ _

__They started emitting high-pitched frequencies._ _

__“Canwecomecanwecomecanwecome?”_ _

__Penumbra and Donald shared a strained glance. “Um…”_ _

__Webby slipped her phone into her pocket. “I’ve already invited Aunt Daisy!”_ _

__“What?” Donald quacked. “I --”_ _

“Come _on_ , Donald. It’s obvious that you two are soooooooooulmates!” Dewey beamed. 

__“Especially after she’s seen the craziness of this family!”_ _

__Penumbra leaned closer. “I think you should bring her. We would be able to test how romantic this location is.”_ _

“So this _is_ about you trying to get with Della.” 

__“Um…”_ _

__He chuckled. “Well, if this place is able to withstand my bad luck, then it’d be a perfect spot for a date. Ask Daisy if it’ll be alright to pick her up at two.”_ _

__***_ _

__The smell of corn dogs, cotton candy, and funnel cake wafted through the air. Children’s cheerful screams rang in everyone’s ears, and the way couples kept their arms wrapped around each other warmed everyone’s hearts._ _

__Donald looked over at Daisy’s waist, tempted to put his own wings on her. He chickened out when Penumbra interrupted him to ask, “So...what are we supposed to do?”_ _

“Have fun. Or, in your case, practice to have fun. Maybe you can try your hand at some of these games.” He leaned in closer. “It’s kind of a common thing to win prizes for your significant other.” They watched as a cinnamon-feathered hen and a...was that a robotic duck? stumbled past them in their attempt to drag Gizmoduck across the pedway towards a stand advertising stuffed bears as winnings. Webby immediately elbowed Dewey. “OW! What?!” She leaned over and whispered in his ear. His eyes brightened. “OH! Um, Uncle Donald! Webby and I are going to show Penny the bottle blast station. Over there. _Way over there_.” He gave a huge wink and clicked his teeth. “Huh? Huh?” 

Webby elbowed Donald. She _does_ do it hard! “Okay! Yes, that’s fine. Just stay close to Penny, okay?” 

__“Yes, Uncle Donald!” they cried in unison, snatching Penny’s hands and sweeping her away. He heard Dewey explain to her that no, you do _not_ use actual guns in this game…_ _

__“You have some smart kids,” Daisy chuckled._ _

__He knew that, but what brought that on?_ _

__“You know,” she continued. “Just leaving you and me. Together. At a fair. Alone.”_ _

__“ _Oh._ ” He blushed. “Do you want to go somewhere...private? Before I start trying to win something for you, I mean.”_ _

__“Oh? Let’s get this moving along then,” she joked. “Lead the way, Mr. Big-Shot.”_ _

__Once they settled at a quiet table, Donald rubbed the back of his neck and announced, “I have something really important to ask you.”_ _

__Daisy felt her heart flutter out of her chest and onto the table. She quickly leaned forward. “Yes. I mean, really?”_ _

“Yeah. I...I was wondering if you would --” Something began vibrating in his pocket. Please, _please_ don’t let this be the fire department calling about Penny and the kids… 

__Daisy anxiously watched as Donald reached into an inside compartment of his coat. A strange shadow crept into the corner of her eye, and before she could shout a warning, a sickly punch blinded her. She heard the sound of wood smacking against bone and Donald collapsing to the floor._ _

__And then everything went black._ _


	2. Chapter 2

A grubby hand yanked the potato sack off of Daisy’s head. She squinted, realizing half of her vision had been lost when she had gotten smacked in the face. She glared through metal bars into the beady eyes of Flintheart Glomgold. “Ah, Donald Duck’s -- erm, what are you two, exactly?” 

“My name is Daisy Duck,” she growled, trying to locate Donald in the dingy warehouse. Apparently she was suspended in some type of bird cage nine feet in the air. That made her burn. “Where’s Donald?” 

Glomgold gestured to his left. Donald laid peacefully on a wooden board, all four of his limbs spread apart and tied down. Blood trickled from his right temple, and drizzled onto his beak. “Ah, Scrooge McDuck’s nephew! I’ve heard a lot about him. I’m sure he’s very...valuable. If you get my drift, as the kids say. Wink, wink.” 

Daisy snuffled a chortle. She knew Scrooge McDuck wouldn’t pay a ransom for his own grandmother (and Daisy wouldn’t be surprised if she was still kicking, either). “Okay, but why did you take me?” she asked in genuine curiosity. She was virtually a nobody. Despite making the list, only her work was shown, not her, and people were only focused on the design, not the designer. 

“I heard you were on the HIT List, lassie!” 

“What? I think you mean the IT List, old man.” 

Glomgold paused, tapping his ear. “Eh...what?” 

“Emma Glamour’s world renowned IT List? How have you not heard of it?” She took in his fake beard and sighed. “Never mind.” 

Glogold started stammering about how his elaborate scheme lost some of its cockamamieness (who even uses that word anymore?) before shouting, “Aha! Well, you’ve seen too much, so I’ll have to kill you anyway!” With dramatic flair, he descended the ladder and yanked a tarp off of the metallic cylinder that sat underneath her prison and revealed a shark wearing a heavy snow jacket. It hopped out of the water and rammed its head into Daisy’s cage, sending her swinging. She reached for the bars to steady herself, but each of her wrists were bound to fifty pound weights. There was another clang; the spot right in front of her was dented. 

“Any last words, Daisy Duck?” She opened her beak to give him a piece of her mind, but was cut off by a familiar tune. She believed it was the one involved in that copyright scandal a few months ago? “Hello! What is it? I’m in the middle of a scheme!” His feathers paled. “What do you mean the Glomwheel is on the loose?...Fine, fine, I’ll be there soon!” He flipped the phone shut with a sheepish grin. “Uh, if you’ll excuse me for a moment. Nature calls, you know?” 

“That’s _duty_ calls, you idiot.” 

He quickly tossed a switch. His cackling was muted by the whirring of a sharp blade, which was lowering towards Donald’s unconscious frame. Daisy cringed as it settled in the space right between his feet. 

“Oh, the best part!” Another switch was thrown, and Daisy felt herself dropping. She could now make out the sound of some type of beast gnashing millions of teeth. “Your final meal! Or should I say, _you’re_ final meal, wink wink!” He ran out with an excited squeal. 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO WINK AND SAY THE WORD WINK, GLOMGOLD!” Ooh, how she hated that guy…But never mind him. 

“Donald! Donald, you have to get up!”

His body did not stir. 

There was a sharp drop. Daisy inhaled sharply and got to work. She leaned forward the best could, and forced her wrist to twist and snag a bobby pin out of her feathers. She ripped off the tops with her teeth so she was left with two pointy ends. It wasn’t much, but it was something. She began sawing at the rope, and small frays appeared. She gave an insane chuckle before calling out to Donald again. 

“Donald! Donald, WAKE UP!” 

Donald blinked confusedly. He just had the _weirdest_ dream. Daisy was there, and this crazy guy too, Flintheart Glomgold out of all people, and --

He suddenly felt a wood chip clip him in the beak. He looked down and saw an enormous razor blade preparing to slice him in half. 

“ _Woah!_ ” He struggled against his bonds, grunting furiously as the knots just became tighter. The uncomfortable heat just got hotter. 

“Donald!” 

“Daisy?” He located the position of her voice, and found her standing in a cage lowering into a sharka tank. He noticed she had a black eye, and all he saw was red. 

Daisy watched as Donald Duck ripped through his bonds with so much strength, the plank he was laying on shattered into hundreds of splinters. Ignoring the slivers that stabbed in between his webs, he yelled, “Here!” 

Daisy watched as a Swiss army knife with golden initials spelling out DFD came flying at her. She dropped the crumbling pin and whipped out the sharpest blade. The cables snapped off with ease. 

Donald’s arms windmilled in indignation as he retreated, bending his knees in preparation to jump into the tank and fight.

_“Count to ten…”_

_“What?” What a stupid waste of time. If he spent every moment counting, he’d lose his last precious seconds to some kind of flesh-eating monster, or one of his infuriating bosses. “Why would I want to do that? What good would that do me!”_

_“Listen to me! We want your anger to be useful, you idiot. To your family_ and _yourself. You’re gonna get yourself killed if you don’t start paying attention. You have blackouts, don’t you?”_

_Donald started muttering under his breath, and Jones slammed his fists on the table so hard the carriage nearby rattled. Donald automatically reached over and stilled the eggs inside. “Hey, what’s the big idea? Watch yourself!”_

_“You complain about the world not hearing you, but you don’t speak up! Now, I_ said, _are you having blackouts?”_

_“Yes!” he admitted, and he hated them. It always felt as if he was losing touch with reality, that he was somewhere else, in some type of endless void, all alone with nothing but his own destructive tendencies._

_“Well, when you feel yourself dissociating, you need to count to ten. Steel yourself. Actually think about what’s going on. Sometimes rushing head first into things isn’t always the smartest idea.”_

_He felt his feathers bristle. Oh, Donald knew that all too well._

“One,” he growled, inhaling through his nose. “One, two, three…” 

He stopped swinging his arms. The cage sunk a few more inches. Panic continued to well up in his chest, but he shut his eyes and tried to focus. “Four, five…” 

What could he do? 

Daisy started picking the enclosure’s lock. She couldn’t really see what was going on underneath her, and decided that she was just going to have to jump. She paused to remove her heels so she didn’t shatter her ankles. 

With immense anger fueling his muscles, Donald began shoving the tank away. “Eight! Nine!” 

“Got it!” 

“Ten!” 

The squeak of the door swinging open was silenced by one last sharp scrape against the concrete. The cage slammed on the floor, and Daisy toppled out of it. She fell into a pair of warm wings. 

Donald reached to caress her cheek, but stopped when she flinched lightly. After a few moments of angry muttering, he cleared his throat and asked distinctly, “Who did this to you? Are you okay?” 

She nodded and returned his pocket knife with a sigh of relief. “Whew. For a moment there, I was afraid we weren’t going to be able to have children.” Before he could respond, Daisy yanked on his arm and started dragging him to the exit. “Let’s go kick some Glomtail!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more cheating with the prompts! But I do actually plan on posting something with Daisy meeting the rest of the family soon :)


End file.
